A True Friendship
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: A How To Eat Fried Worms oneshot, about Billy's friendship with Erika, and how they spend time together.


**Author's note: I recently rewatched the movie How To Eat Fried Worms after years of not viewing it, and I really enjoyed it. So I felt I wanted to write a fan fiction of it.**

One morning a Billy's house, Billy was in his kitchen eating breakfast, before going to school. He was eating cereal and his little brother Woody was eating toast and licking all over it,putting his tongue out at Billy, knowing his brother had a weak stomach.

Billy was getting nauseous, and dropped his spoon, feeling like he was going to vomit. "Billy, what's wrong sweetheart?" His mother Helen asked. Billy then ran and opens up the door puking, as Woody laughed.

"Woody... ugh..." Billy muttered, he was getting so sick of his little brother taking advantage of his weak stomach.

Billy then went back into the house, grabbed his back-pack and said. "I guess I better get going mom."

Helen hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and said. "Oh, Billy, I know it's been a big change moving to a new house and having to go to a different school, but you're really being strong and taking it well, have a good day!"

~Scene Transition~

Billy was arriving at school. When he was walking through the hallways some kids were teasing him. one kid came up and said, pulling some toothpaste out of his backpack, "Hey, wormboy, you hate these on light-bulbs don't you?" He then started laughing.

Billy was getting nauseous and ran throughout the hallways. Then around the other corner of the school some kids were pulling worms out of their pockets and said. "Hey, wormboy!" Billy just shook his head irritated.

He then turned away from them and bumped into Erika, who smiled and asked, "Hey, Billy, what's wrong?"

Billy grabbed her hand gently and said. "Boy am I glad to see you Erika, Joe must have told everyone about my stomach problems. I've been dealing with kids in the school, trying to make me vomit for 2 days..."

"I wouldn't worry to much about it, people do the same with me because of how tall I am. Well, we better get to class." Billy and Erika then walked to class and put their backpacks away.

They then met up with Joe and the others. "What's up Billy my main wormboy?" Joe said to Billy, patting his back, laughing, while Erika rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, and Billy just sighed.

"Oh-oh-oh, Billy is wormboy, and he's with his girlfriend Erika the giant girl! Haha," Twitch said in a jittery tone of voice, standing next to Joe.

Joe then smacked him and said. "Shut up Twitch!"

"Hey, screw you!" Twitch stuck his tongue out at Joe spitting. Billy then started getting nauseous after seeing that. He was holding his mouth, trying to hold it in.

"Billy are you okay?" Erika asked, holding his shoulder.

"Oh, Erk is worried about her little boyfriend, haha," Joe teased.

"Joe, he's not my boyfriend." Erika stated, annoyed.

The teacher then entered the classroom, and the children rushed to their desks, Billy sat behind Erika in the classroom, he was smiling at her a little, he really started to think she didn't deserve getting made fun of for her height. She got made fun of often, being about 5'4 in the 6-grade.

Plug was waving over to Billy picking his nose, witch made Billy nauseous. He then puked in the classroom. All the kids laughed at him except for Erika and Adam the nerd.

Later that day, during lunch in the cafeteria, Billy was looking for a place to sit, carrying his lunch box. He then bumped into Erika at one of the tables. "Oh, Hey, Billy, are you okay? I was worried about what happened to you in class."

"Yeah, it's cool Erika, Joe and the rest of them are my friends now, but they love screwing around with me." Billy stated, smiling, scratching his neck.

Erika then grabbed Billy's hand and said. "Come on, I'll find a place we both can sit." They then found a good empty spot at one of the tables, they both sat down.

Billy was a little shy sitting next to a girl, but not to much. He smiled and opens his lunch box, with had a jelly sandwich and potato chips.

Billy then heard some laughing, and then saw Joe and the others such as Twitch and Plug laughing. "Wormboy's got a girlfriend, haha," Joe teased.

"Alright, Joe, that's enough." Adam said, but he then started laughing a little too. All of the boys then burst out in laughter.

Billy was covering his face embarrassed. "I wish the guys didn't have to act like that, just cause I sit with you doesn't mean you're my girlfriend."

Erika just sighed, shook her head, annoyed and said. "They're being so stupid, if you want to sit somewhere else, it's cool."

Billy thought about it for a second. Erika was his friend and he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he also didn't want to be laughed at by his other friends. Billy then stood up and said. "Hey, can you guys just shut up, Erika is my friend and she's cool and nice, and if you all are gonna keep making fun of me for it then you're not real friends, so just shut up already!"

Joe and the others then were just silent, as everyone in the lunch room looked shocked. Billy sat back down, a little embarrassed. "I can't believe I just said that. Man, I'm never gonna hear the last of it now."

Erika just smiled, patting his shoulder and said. "No Billy, you shouldn't feel bad for standing up for yourself,I'm proud of you!"

Billy smiled at her and said. "Yeah, thanks," Billy then felt he needed to tell Erika some things he felt that have been bothering him. "You know Erika, I do feel bad about calling you a big giant, I don't think it was just because I was frustrated from eating all those worms, but I think I was also embarrassed of the other guys teasing me if I liked you or something,but I am sorry about that."

Erika just smiled, laughing a little and said. "No Billy, you don't have to worry about that, I already forgave you."

Meanwhile, Joe and the others were now feeling a little bad for what they said about Billy. Joe was in-denial that he could actually feel guilty about something. "I think we went a little to far." Adam said, looking down, shaking his head.

"It was Joe that was saying all the crud, we were just back-uos." Plug said. "Isn't that right Joe?" Plug put his arm around Joe's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Joe pushed him off, annoyed. He then pounded the lunch table in stress.

Later that day, towards the end of school Billy and Erika were talking in the school hallways. "So Billy, we should hang out a little more sometimes." Erika said, smiling

Billy smiled and thought about it for a second. "We should chill out all the park this Saturday, and my parents aren't going anywhere, so I won't have to watch Woody."

Erika shook Billy's hand and said. "That sounds cool!"

The next morning, it was Saturday, Billy woke up, got out of his bed, and was excited to hang out with Erika. He got dressed and put on his cap, and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with his family.

Helen noticed Billy was surprisingly happy on this day. "Well, what's got you in such a great mood hon?" She asked.

Billy was eating his cereal fast, he then put the spoon down and said. "Oh, I just met a nice friend at school, I'm not sure if you and dad met her."

"It's Erika, Billy likes her! Haha," Woody teased.

"Come on Woody stop that." Billy said in an irritated tone.

"You and her wanna smooch and make out." Woody continued.

Billy was getting nauseous, holding his mouth and said. "Woody, don't say things like that."

Helen laughed and said. "That's enough Woody, Billy, you should bring your friend over for dinner sometimes so we can get to know her better."

"Come on, you don't want to push Billy into some kind of date, you'll embarrass him." Billy's dad said.

Billy put his hand on his forehead irritated as he knew it would be better to not mention much of this to his family.

About a few minutes later, Billy said goodbye to his parents and went out to his front yard and got on his bicycle. He rode it to the park, when he got there he saw Erika on the swings. She smiled and waved to him.

Billy waved back at her, then got off his bike and walked to the swings. He sat on the swing next to Erika. "Hey, what's up?" He said.

"Not much you?" Erika smiled and chuckled.

"I thin I'm gonna swing up real high on these swings without puking." Billy said, starting to swing fast with a smile.

"Okay, you do that, and I'm gonna see if I can go all the way over." Erika said, now beginning to swing real fast.

Both of them were swinging for about 7-minutes. Billy then jumped off, landed on his feet and said. "I did it, haha!"

Erika got off after him and said. "Congratulations Billy!"

Billy then puked, he then said. "Well, guess some things never change." He and Erika then both laughed a little. They then went to sit down on a bench.

"So Billy, do you think you might like me? More then a friend?" Erika asked.

Billy just was silent for a moment, as he couldn't think of what to say. "Well... it's hard to tell. I guess if I were to like a girl I would pick you."

Erika smiled and gave Billy a small kiss on the cheek, and Billy surprisingly was happy about it, as he smiled quiet.

Billy then heard a voice. "Hey, worm boy!" He then turned his head and saw Joe and the others, coming up at the park. "Look dude, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you and Erk lately. Are we cool?"

Billy smiled and said. "Yeah, we're alright." They then shook hands.

Billy made piece with Joe and the others and he and Erika remained good friends.

The End.

**Author's note: Well, that's the story. It's the first one-shot I've done in awhile.**


End file.
